Merlins new Romance
by Lizzie217
Summary: A family secret is about to be admitted and a new romance is about to be reveled. I do not own Merlin, Merlin/OC and Arthur/Gwen in areas.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was on another hunting trip with Arthur and the knights. Merlin then noticed a young woman nestled in between the trees. She was looking at him in desperation so Merlin knew what he had to do.

"Arthur over her, there is a young woman over here and she looks in a bad way" Merlin shouted

"Merlin I'm coming so doesn't get panic" Arthur responded

Arthur and the knights walked over and Arthur knelt down in front of her and the knights had sorrow in their eyes and Gwaine was on guard not bothered about what was going on.

"Hello I'm King Arthur of Camelot what's your name?"

"Hello Sire I'm….Katherine"

Arthur and Merlin had both noticed something about her and went off to have a little chat, they both noticed that she looked similar to Gwen with her peach tanned skin, bright blue eyes, rose lips and brunette coloured hair but Gwen's was wavy and hers was straight.

"Merlin she looks exactly like Gwen apart from the hair" Arthur told Merlin

"Your right she does" Merlin replied.

Merlin and Arthur decided to take her back to Camelot to see Gaius and if Gwen knew who she was.

"Katherine we are taking you back to Camelot so our court physician can check you over" Arthur told her

"Yes Sire" Katherine replied

"Ah Gwaine you will take her back on your horse" Arthur told Gwaine

"Why me Arthur why can't you" Gwaine complained

"Because you are and that's finale understood Gwaine" Arthur told Gwaine

"Yes Arthur" Gwaine spoke after surrendering

After the argument after who was carrying Katherine on their horse was solved and Gwaine was carrying her back, but the forests were dark but Arthur and the knights were used to the darkness but Katherine wasn't and Gwaine wasn't very comforting so he made Katherine burst into tears so Leon took her the rest of the way back to Camelot. But everything went find when Leon had Katherine on his horse until Merlin went and fell of his horse into a bush then a muddy puddle and then into a tree and that's when Arthur couldn't contain his laughter but calmed down when Arthur had arrived in Camelot.

"Leon could you take Katherine to Gaius while I go and find Gwen" Arthur asked Leon

Leon started his way to Gaius chambers with Katherine while Arthur went and found Gwen. Arthur was looking all around the castle until he found her sewing a little rag doll in their chambers.

"Who is that for Gwen?"Arthur asked

"Arthur!, I thought you wouldn't be back for another few days" Gwen replied

"Oh well we found a young woman in the forest" Arthur replied

"What is she called" Gwen asked

"Katherine" Arthur answered

Gwen paused for a moment and pricked herself with her needle but Gwen didn't seem to notice. Then Gwen suddenly jumped up and ran out the room. Arthur looked worried and then ran out the room himself.

"Gwen!" Arthur shouted

But Gwen didn't answer so Arthur carried on following her down corridors up and down stairs until he found she was going to Gaius's chambers. Gwen had lost Arthur and burst into Gaius's chambers.

"Mi Lady" Gaius shouted as he jumped out of his seat.

"Sorry for disturbing you Gaius, I wish to see your patient" Gwen asked

"Okay she's in Merlin's room" Gaius told her

"Thank You Gaius" Gwen said to him

Gwen then made her way up to Merlin's room and when she walked in she went straight to the bed and sat down and Katherine then looked at her.

"Sister" Gwen spoke

"Lovely to see you sister" Katherine replied

"What happened to you" Gwen asked

"You really want to know, well I was being chased by bandits Gwen but I managed to escape so they gave up" Katherine replied

"Well is the baby alright" Gwen asked sounding worried

"Yes fine so stop worrying" Katherine scolded her

"Yes sister" Gwen spoke sarcastically

Gwen then walked out the room and found Arthur stood by the entrance of Gaius's chambers looking in a very bad mood.

"I want a word with you Gwen now!" Arthur told her

"Where" Gwen asked

"In our chambers now!" Arthur spoke sounding angry

Arthur and Gwen were in there chambers arguing about Katherine

"So how do you know her so well then Gwen" Arthur asked

"Fine, you really want to know she is my sister and is pregnant" Gwen screamed

"You what" Arthur shouted

"She is my sister didn't you hear me" Gwen shouted

Arthur jumped up and ran out the door dragging Gwen with him all the way to Gaius's chambers. Meanwhile Merlin was with Katherine.

"Merlin what is Gwen going to say when she finds out about me and you being together and you being the baby's father?" Katherine asked

"I don't think it is Gwen we have to worry about I think it is Arthur we have to worry about because I think he has just found out about you being Gwen's sister" Merlin spoke

Arthur and Gwen had just arrived in Gaius's chambers where a startled Gaius jumped out of his chair when Arthur and Gwen walked in.

"Mi Lord, Mi Lady how can I help" Gaius asked

"Well Gaius did you know that Katherine is Gwen's sister" Arthur told Gaius

"Well she is pregnant as well with I do not know who with" Gwen spoke up

"Well this day keeps on getting better and better doesn't it Arthur" Gaius said

"Yes it does" Arthur answered back

Well it was all out now so Gaius knew Gwen and Katherine's secret but they didn't know it would it would stay a secret for such a short while because another secret was about to be announced

To be continued….


	2. The secret is out

Chapter 2- The Romance was out

"Merlin they need to know that you are the baby's father soon" Katherine told Merlin

"Katherine they can't know" Merlin replied

Meanwhile Arthur and Gwen were discussing matters about Katherine in their chambers.

"So she is going to stay in the castle in Morgana's old chambers is that correct" Arthur asked

"Yes Arthur that is correct were you even listening to what I was saying" Gwen replied

"Okay so that is sorted" Arthur spoke relieved

Then there was a knock on the door and it was Sir Gwaine dressed smarter than usual which surprised Arthur.

"Sir Gwaine how can I help you?" Arthur asked

"Sire there is a woman in the council chambers wanting to speak to you and Merlin and I can't find Merlin do you think you know where he is?" Gwaine spoke

"Gwaine I will be down in a moment but I don't know where Merlin is sorry but Gwen could you go and have a look round the castle and see where he is please" Arthur asked Gwen

"Okay I'll see if I can find him and tell him that you want him in a moment" Gwen replied

"Thanks Gwen" Arthur replied

Arthur and Gwaine made their way to the council chambers and when they got there they found a woman sat in the middle of floor doing her hair and when she saw the King she jumped up and bowed.

"Sire" She spoke

"What's your name" Arthur asked

"Lily Sire" She replied

"What business are you doing in Camelot then" Arthur asked

"Oh I am visiting my brother Merlin and I have some important news about your uncle" She replied

"My Uncle so what do you know about him" Arthur asked her

"I have spotted him on the outskirts of city helping Morgana raise a magic army but I managed to speak the druid out of it and they agreed so Morgana is going to have trouble getting them on her side" She told him

"Good then I'm glad she does, because she is not getting my throne again" Arthur said

"I also found out that there is a traitor in your mist and I think you better find out soon because they could cause a lot of damage during your reign"

"Thanks….Lily we will take your advice" Arthur said

Meanwhile Gwen was looking for Merlin but she couldn't find him so she had to search the 100 rooms in the palace top to bottom. When she had searched 50 rooms she still hadn't found him but found some others things she didn't wish to see including Leon getting out the bath Gaius treating Lady Miranda because she had an infected arm from an attack on Camelot a month ago and also Sir Peterson dragging someone out of his chamber who seemed like a thieve. But she still had the other half of the castle to do which would take her all day.

"Hiya Esmeralda found Merlin yet?" Gwaine asked as he bumped into Gwen along the corridor

"Sorry Gwaine no but going to carry on search tomorrow absolotlty exhausted so see you in the morning Gwaine" Gwen replied then walked down the corridor towards her and Arthurs Chambers.

When Gwen walked in she found a very distressed Arthur with a young woman speaking to him.

"So who do you think this traitor is then Lily?" Arthur asked

"I saw the Lady Miranda was walking off towards the forests so I followed her and saw her speaking to your uncle and Morgana" Lily replied

"I am going to keep a close eye on here I think so I can see that she is the traitor alright Lily" Arthur Replied

"Mi Lady" Lily spoke as she saw Gwen walk into the room

"Gwen this is Lily the person who wished to speak with me earlier on" Arthur told her

"So Lily what are you doing in Camelot then?" Gwen asked

"I wish to see my brother Merlin" Lily replied

"Ah Gwen have you found him yet?" Arthur asked Gwen

"No and I have searched the lower 2 floors of the castle top to bottom, training grounds, courtyard, the town, village and border of the city where I saw….." Gwen replied

"I guess you saw Morgana….." Arthur guessed

"Yes Morgana and Avergaine and the Lady… "Gwen replied

"Miranda" The three of them said at the same time

"So Miranda is the traitor if the two of you saw it yourself" Arthur asked

"Yes Arthur" Gwen replied

"Lily you are dismissed" Arthur said

"Thanks Sire" Lily said

Lily then walked towards the door and walked back to her chambers.

"So Gwen what areas have you go left to cover to find Merlin" Arthur asked

"Well I have got to cover the 4 top floors of the castle and that's it do we should find Merlin" Gwen replied

"I'll help you in the morning so you just get a good night sleep for a busy day tomorrow" Arthur replied

It was the next morning and Arthur and Gwen were eating breakfast, until Gwen got up to get dressed a red long sleeved dress and red pumps and then Arthur got dressed into his chainmail to find Merlin and then they set of Gwen doing level 3 and 4 and Arthur doing level 5 and 6. Once Gwen had done her levels she was to go and search Gaius's chambers and see if Merlin was there.

"Merlin, Merlin" Gwen shouted

"Morning Gwen" Leon said

"Morning Leon you haven't seen Merlin have you because we haven't seen him since yesterday and his sister is here" Gwen replied

"Sorry Gwen do want me to help you look for him?" Leon asked

"That would be great thanks could you do level 4 for me and then meet me in Gaius's chambers search all the rooms top to bottom" Gwen said

Gwen, Leon and Arthur search the castle all day and still no sign of Merlin but there was one place left which was Katherine's Chambers and they went straight there where they saw the shock of their lives.

"Leon you can go an train the knights please me and Gwen can handle this ourselves" Arthur asked

"Of course sire" Leon said and walked off to gather the knights

"Gwen I can here Merlin in there was is going on?" Arthur asked

"Arthur I have no idea so shall we go in" Gwen spoke in a whisper

Arthur then opened the door and saw Merlin jump underneath the bed.

"Sire how can I help you?" Katherine asked

"I was just looking for Merlin" Arthur replied

"And we could hear his voice in this room" Gwen told Katherine

"So where is he" Arthur asked

"He is not in this room I'm telling you Gwen" Katherine replied

"Well I just want to check underneath your bed please Katherine" Arthur asked

Arthur did this without her permission and guess who he found…..Merlin

"Merlin what are you doing here?" Gwen asked

"Merlin we might as well tell her? Katherine told Merlin

"Tell her what?" Gwen asked

"Well….Gwen….me and Merlin have been together for 1 year now and Merlin got me pregnant" Katherine told Gwen

"What" Arthur Shouted

"My manservant gets you pregnant well that's a surprise" Arthur spoke curiously

"Well Merlin we have now found out we might as well let you be together" Arthur spoke

"Yes we might as well" Gwen replied

**There will be another chapter to follow. MF.**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank You.**


	3. The new arrival

This is the 1 but last chapter of the story- just the epilogue to go after this

It had been 8 months Arthur and Gwen had found out about Merlin and Katherine's relationship. At first Gwen was fuming and didn't even speak to Katherine for 3 months and Arthur got kind of worried and persuaded Gwen to speak to Katherine and so Gwen did. But that was in the past now and they had all moved on and Merlin and Katherine's baby was nearly due.

"Katherine, get up" Merlin told Katherine

"Why Merlin" she asked

"Because Gaius wishes to see you" Merlin told her and he went off to deal with Arthur and Gwen.

Gwen and Arthur had now been married for almost a year and a half and people were being becoming desperate about Gwen conceiving an heir. It was approaching dawn in Camelot and the Queen of Camelot was feeling too good. Gwen tried to smuggle back into Arthur's chest but then Gwen had to jump out of bed and just made it to the bucket behind the screen in their chambers. Gwen tried not to wake Arthur but she failed, She had just finished being sick when she felt a strong firm hand on her back

"Gwen are you alright" Arthur asked

"Yes I'm fine" Gwen replied

"Well you don't look fine, whether you like it or not I'm getting Gaius to check you over" Arthur told her

"Fine" Gwen replied knowing that she had been beaten climbed back into bed

Katherine was at Gaius's chambers because she knew that Merlin had told her to go.

"So Gaius what do you want me for" Katherine asked

"Well Katherine the midwife wants to check you over alright" Gaius told her

Then there was a knock on the door and it was Arthur but he didn't know that the midwife was right behind him

"Gaius can I have a word" Arthur asked

"Of course, morning Chloe" Gaius said

"So Arthur what is it that you need" Gaius asked

"Well its not me its Gwen she was sick this morning and I think that she sick last night" Arthur told Gaius

"You go and train your knights as I notice Merlin needs the training" Gaius replied

Arthur then went off to train his knights while Gaius went off to see Gwen while the midwife was with Katherine.

"So Katherine how are things at the moment, are you uncomfortable or comfortable?" The midwife asked Katherine

"Well I am feeling really uncomfortable and the baby is moving in very awkward places" Katherine told Chloe

"Well Katherine this movement means that the baby is getting into a position which it will be born in, so I don't think you will have to wait much longer" The midwife told Katherine.

"Thank Goodness" Katherine said

"But now I am putting you on bed rest, you need to get as much rest as you possibly can alright" The midwife told Katherine

"Okay" Katherine said sounding annoyed

"Right Katherine I just need to examine you" The midwife told Katherine

Meanwhile Gaius was with Gwen

"Gaius I am fine it is only Arthur worrying" Gwen told Gaius

"Well I think Arthur is worrying, by the symptoms I have noticed I think you are pregnant" Gaius told Gwen

"Me and Arthur are having a baby" Gwen asked Gaius

"Yes Gwen" Gaius said

"Gaius you are dismissed" Gwen told Gaius

"Oh Gwen for I go I think you are around 2 months gone" Gaius told Gwen

Arthur and the knights had just finished training and going back inside when it began to snow.

"What a lovely day "Merlin said exaggerating

"See you later Merlin go and see your pregnant wife" Arthur joked with Merlin before heading down the corridor to his and Gwen's chambers

But little did he know that his own wife was pregnant

"Feeling better Gwen?" Arthur asked Gwen

"Yes, how did training go I hope no serious injuries" Gwen replied to Arthur

"No all I want to do is get some sleep" Arthur said

"Well before you do I've got something to tell you" Gwen said

"Well what is it you want to tell me" Arthur asked

"I'm pregnant" Gwen said

"We are having a baby" Arthur said

"Yes" Gwen replied

And then they hugged and Arthur kissed her and then they jumped out of their skin when a loud piercing scream happened. Merlin then came bursting into their chambers.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked

"Merlin what is going on?" Arthur asked

"Oh just my wife has gone into labour" Merlin replied

"Now you tell me what is going on?" Merlin asked Arthur

"Shall we tell him?" Arthur asked Gwen

"If he can keep a secret" Gwen replied

"Alright, Merlin you want to know, Gwen is pregnant" Arthur told Merlin

"Congratulations" Merlin said

"Thanks Merlin" Gwen said

"Oh Gwen I was told to get you, your screaming sister wants you" Merlin told Gwen

"Okay Merlin" Gwen replied

"Sit down Merlin you can stay here until the baby is born" Arthur told Merlin

Gwen then walked out the door and headed to Katherine's room. Gwen was at Katherine's room and knocked

"Who is it?" The midwife asked

"It's Gwen" Gwen replied

"Come on in" The midwife replied

"Gwen come here" Gaius asked

"What Gaius" Gwen asked

"Have you told Arthur yet?" Gaius asked

"Yes Gaius and how is my sister?" Gwen asked Gaius

"Well she is in a lot of pain and we have noticed a lot of complications which is why I got Merlin to come and get you" Gaius said

"What sort of complications?" Gwen asked

"Well the baby's shoulders are stuck and we have to force then down but that means we might break the babies shoulders" Gaius replied

"Okay Gaius shall I go and sit by her?" Gwen asked

"Yes please, you might be able to stop her ear piercing scream" Gaius said

Gwen walked over to Katherine's bed were the midwife handed her a damp cloth.

"Keep wiping her brow" The midwife told her.

Gwen did as she was told.

"Katherine calm down please, you are going to make someone death" Gwen asked Katherine

"Gwen I thought the pain would of stopped by now. What is wrong?" Katherine asked

Gwen looked at the midwife and the midwife nodded and told her to tell Katherine what was going on.

"Katherine the problem is that the baby's shoulders are stuck and are main concern is that we might have to break the baby's shoulder to get it out" Gwen told Katherine

"Just get on with it and get this baby out of me" Katherine screamed

"Katherine I need you to keep very still because this is going to hurt a lot because we are going to try and get the baby out without breaking its shoulder alright" The midwife told Katherine

"1, 2, 3" The midwife said

"It's a boy" Gaius said

"Well done" Gwen whispered to her sister

"Thank you" Katherine replied

"He's going to have the best mum in the world" Gwen said

"I don't know if I can look after a baby" Katherine said

"Katherine you can do it" Gwen replied

"Katherine here is your little boy, he is perfectly healthy, with everything he should have" Gaius said

"He is so cute" Katherine

"Perfect" Gwen replied

"Gaius is Merlin aloud in yet?" Katherine asked

"Yes, but I can't find him" Gaius replied

"That idiot" Katherine replied

"Well Katherine I know where he is" Gwen said

"Gwen what have you done?"

"Katherine I haven't done anything, Merlin is with Arthur in my chamber, I'll go and get him for you" Gwen replied

"So you should" Katherine replied

Gwen walked out of Katherine's chamber back to her own where she found Merlin sleeping on the floor and Arthur sleeping on the bed

"Arthur" Gwen shouted

Arthur and Merlin jumped out of their skin absolotlty terrified

"Gwen do you have to do that?" Arthur asked

"Well actually I have come for Merlin" Gwen replied

"What's happened?" Merlin asked sounding worried

"You're a daddy to a perfect little boy" Gwen replied

"Really" Merlin said

"You can go and see them if you wish" Gwen told Merlin

Merlin had arrived at Katherine's chamber where he found her with his little baby boy in her arms

"Merlin I'm glad you showed up do you want to hold him?" Katherine asked him

"Yes please" Merlin replied

"He is perfect all he needs is a name" Merlin said

"Yes but nothing that Arthur would most likely name his son if he has one" Katherine said

"Yes what about…Liam" Merlin suggested

"No…what about James" Katherine suggested

"I like James" Merlin said

"He is called James Liam Gethwin" Katherine said

"Welcome to the world our little sunshine

**I had to make up Merlin's surname. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, MF **


	4. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter of an era hope you enjoy. **

It had been 4 years since Katherine had given birth to James and he was a happy healthy four year old and James also had a 2 year old sister named Freya Louise Gethwin who had been less energetic as James when he was a 2 year old.

In Camelot people weren't as desperate for an heir anymore because there was one. In the September the year after Gwen gave birth to a healthy baby boy who was called Llacheu who everyone knew to be the future king of Camelot. Llacheu also had a 1 year old sister named Esme who had caused Gwen a lot of trouble.

During these 4 years Arthur found out about Merlin's magic and made him court sorcerer, but before this happened Arthur was mad and poor Gwen was the only one who could calm him down.

"Llacheu stop complaing" James said

"Just because you are the oldest" Llacheu complained

"Yes I'm the oldest and the son of the court magician" James boasted

"Well I'm the heir to the throne and the son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere" Llacheu fighted

"Well I'm the son of her sister Katherine" James shouted at him

"Boys" Someone shouted at them

"Mum" Llacheu said

"Now what are you to arguing about now?" Gwen asked

"Who should be in charge" James said

"No one is going to be in charge apart from me understood" Gwen said

"Yes" James and Llacheu said in unison

"Right James your mother wants you in her chamber and James you're coming with me because your father wants to speak with you" Gwen said

James was with his mother banished to his chamber for arguing with the prince of Camelot. Meanwhile Gwen was furious with Llacheu

"What do you hit someone" Gwen shouted

"Gwen calm down" Arthur Said

"No son of mine is going round hitting people whether they like it or not Arthur" Gwen shouted

"Llacheu who did you hit?" Arthur asked

"…Lord Morgan's son" Llacheu answered

"Why did you hit Lord Morgan's son?" Gwen asked

"Mum I did it because he said some horrible words to me" Llacheu replied

"What words did he say?" Arthur asked

"….He said I was an evil tyrant…I was a selfish spoilt child and…..I didn't deserve what I have got I might as well be dead….and that he….wishes that I was a simple peasant" Llacheu said

Gwen and Arthur were both red in the face, fuming with rage

"Llacheu stay here and don't move" Arthur said

"Okay Dad" Llacheu said

"Come on Gwen" Arthur said to Gwen

Arthur and Gwen were on there way to Lord Morgan's chambers.

"I never liked his son" Gwen said to Arthur

"I know, but no-one talks to my son in that manner what he did" Arthur says

Gwen knocks on Lord Morgan's chamber door

"Come in" Lord Morgan says

"Mi Lord, Mi Lady what can I do for you" Lord Morgan asks

"About your son" Gwen says

"What about my son" Lord Morgan asks

"What about me" Lord Morgan's son asks

"Amhyr you have done something to upset King Arthur and Lady Guinevere" Lord Morgan says

"Father….I think I have done something to upset them" Amhyr says

"Yes I think you have" Arthur says

"I called Llacheu some names…."Amhyr says

"Like what?" Lord Morgan asks

"They were…..He was an evil tyrant… He was a selfish spoilt child and…..I didn't deserve what he has have got he might as well be dead….and that I….wish that he was a simple peasant" Amhyr says

"You what" Lord Morgan shouts

"I called Llacheu bad words Dad" Amhyr says

Llacheu was running as fast as he could to Lord Morgan's chamber.

"Llacheu what are you doing here?" Arthur asks

"Mum…Esme is ill Gaius is with her now" Llacheu says

Gwen then runs out the room.

"This isn't over yet" Gwen says before she leaves the room to go and see her daughter.

Arthur then walks out the room with Llacheu.

"See you soon Morgan" Arthur says as he leaves the room

And that was life in Camelot before Morgana took over….

An update might take a while. A sequel will be written. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
